The Final Assignment
by senekis
Summary: AU. An assignment turns awry when SANBU agent Naruto grabs the attention of their target – instead – of his female counterparts. What starts out simply as a means to fulfil the mission and aid his best friend, turns into something unexpected as a grand conspiracy unfolds. Yaoi, ItaNaru *On hiatus - till I like yaoi again*
1. Prologue

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** Yaoi (don't like, don't read), some lemons, violence, swearing, AU, as in guns, cars and gadgets, although I kept the Narutoverse terminology and geography. Characters might be a bit OOC, but that's just how the cookie crumbles.

**Pairings:** ItaNaru

**Summary:** AU. An assignment turns awry when SANBU agent Naruto grabs the attention of their target – instead – of his female counterparts. What starts out simply as a means to fulfil the mission and aid his best friend, turns into something unexpected as a grand conspiracy unfolds. Yaoi, ItaNaru,

_**The Final Assignment**_

_**Prologue**_

**** April 7****th**** Thursday – 09:36am****

"That sums it up. Everybody knows their duties. The mission will commence at 19:00 hours tomorrow."

Hatake Kakashi, Captain of SANBU spoke tersely then nodded to three youthful looking men at the front, "I expect Team one to meet at position Beta at 16:00 hours, so we can suit up before the Ambassador's party."

The trio of men nodded in understanding.

"And Team Two," he motioned to the rest of the room. "Meet at position Delta at 18:00 hours for similar preparations," he shifted his eye the agents, sitting in the small underground operations room, a stern glare, or as unyielding as it could be with only one eye showing beneath his mask.

"This is an important mission. If we succeed we will be one step closer to shutting down the illegal weapons trading of Mangekyo Armaments. If we are lucky we will also be able to bring down the elusive Uchiha Itachi," he spared his subordinate in the back a quick, sorrowful glance then returned it to the group.

"Do not fuck this up," Some scoffs and snorts were heard, the man walked away from the makeshift podium, the screens behind him shutting down, an image of their target turning to black.

"Dismissed."

Chairs moved, whispers abounded and footsteps echoed. An attractive blond man leaning back in his seat didn't even bother to get up, only sparing a sideways glance at his companion, sitting forward, his hands folded before his face, black strands of hair covering his eyes as he sat in contemplation; avoiding all the looks of pity and worry aimed at him.

"You alright?" The blond's soft voice was laced with concealed concern.

The other didn't move or acknowledge the question; they sat in an uncomfortable silence as the room cleared. The door finally shut, leaving the two friends alone.

After several minutes, of crackling tension, the dark haired man, finally looked up at the empty screen, the image formerly displayed there, still imprinted in his mind,

"Would you be?"

The blond didn't bother to answer the question. Feeling solemn and apprehensive himself, he could only imagine what his partner felt like considering it was his murderous brother they were going after.

"We've been working towards this for a long time."

Silence.

"Tomorrow might mean the end and we can finally put this life behind us."

Sasuke turned a vicious glare on Naruto, but the shorter agent just met that angry gaze, with his own blue eyes filled with understanding and sadness. It softened then. Sasuke was slightly ashamed for turning his anger on his friend, but when he spoke his voice came out in a growl, "It won't be the end. Not until that bastard, is on death row, for the crimes against his family. Until the moment I can spit on his rotting corpse, it will never be over."

Naruto felt his heart break; he hated seeing this side of Sasuke. Anger and hate were such destructive emotions, it destroyed lives, yet he couldn't bring himself to point it out to his friend. Everything he felt was justified, because even if they caught Itachi on weapons smuggling charges, it at most carried a fifteen year prison term.

A punishment not nearly befitting his crimes.

"At least it will give us time and opportunity," Naruto reasoned trying to think positively, it was all he could give his best friend – brother right now – hope. "The moment Itachi is behind bars, his associates will be more forthcoming with information."

A foxlike smirk - that was unique to the blond SANBU - softened Sasuke's anger as his curiosity was piqued, "Like they say – no one cashes in as well on the downfall of their comrades, as murderers and thieves." The blond's grin widened, "And Itachi is both."

Sasuke nearly smirked, the doom that had hung over them moments before had already lifted.

"And who exactly said that?"

Naruto brought a hand to his lip, in mock contemplation, "Um ... some drug cartel boss ... I think."

Sasuke chuckled, despite himself, as he shook his head, "No, you just made it up."

Naruto stuck his tongue out, and they started bickering nonsensically.

"Still once we get that fucker in prison, I'm sure we'll get the evidence we need." Naruto deemed Sasuke calm enough to return to the topic, "People are too scared of Itachi to talk but once he's in the slammer, we can put some _pressure _on them."

Sasuke nodded his agreement, the blinding anger he felt moment's before had dissipated like mist, still he wasn't particularly hopeful despite Naruto's assurances; Itachi had eluded SANBU for more than a decade. But perhaps his incarceration would make the difference they needed to complete the investigation into the mass murder of his family.

"Hn."

Naruto scoffed at the Uchiha response and got up from his chair stretching his arms behind his back. "Come on, enough of this morbid talk, tomorrow will be bad enough."

No argument came from the dark-haired man as he followed the blond to the door.

"So how about breakfast?"

"You just had breakfast moron," Sasuke pointed out.

Naruto looked offended, "That was two hours ago and that wasn't breakfast it was a snack."

"Yeah three ramen bowls a snack, you are a bottomless pit."

"I'm a growing man," Naruto tried to sound hurt.

"No you're already twenty, you've passed your growth-spurt, and no ramen can make you taller."

_**a/n**_ : This story has three chapter done...

I'll post a new chapter every Wednesday for three weeks and see if it is worth continuing. Hope you guys like it.

**Note: **Oh yeah, I'm sure you guessed that SANBU (Special ANBU) is an elite branch. If you had to make a comparison, I suppose you could compare ANBU to the CIA, whilst you can compare SANBU to the Secret Service. Or you could compare them to FBI and CIA whichever you prefer; just know that SANBU agents are more skilled, plus it's a bit difficult to leave the agency because it is very secretive...


	2. Mission 1

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** Yaoi (don't like, don't read), some lemons, violence, swearing, AU, as in guns, cars and gadgets, although I kept the Narutoverse terminology and geography. Characters might be a bit OOC, but that's just how the cookie crumbles.

Also unbeta'd so if anybody wants the job, let me know.

**Pairings:** ItaNaru; I love this pairing what can I say! Besides this fandom needs more contributions, so here is my own.

**Summary:** AU. An assignment turns awry when SANBU agent Naruto grabs the attention of their target – instead – of his female counterparts. What starts out simply as a means to fulfil the mission and aid his best friend, turns into something unexpected as a grand conspiracy unfolds. Yaoi, ItaNaru

_**Mission One**_

****April 8****th****, Friday – 18:25pm****

Outside in a florist van – parked in an underground parking lot close to the National History Museum – in the capital Kiri, of the Water Country. SANBU agents of Team 2; were messing with their suits and uniforms, adjusting camera angles in their buttons, microphones behind their ears and guns in their concealed holsters.

Shikamaru, the Gadget Man, as the rest of the agency referred to him, was busy handing out trinkets and most importantly lipstick tubes to four girls, dressed in extravagant evening wear; explaining its purpose.

"Inside here is a solvent that will mould to the shape of the key. All of you have to do is get your hand on it, fit it into the tube, turn the bottom to heat it up and within twenty seconds, the shape will be cast inside the gel."

The four girls nodded, their captain added in, "Remember, twenty seconds, that should be enough time, but also ad on the snatch and grab."

"But what about the chip inside the key, how will we get the codes?"

Shikamaru dropped down in his seat, typing on a keyboard and lazily responded, "The gel contains wet-wear that will copy and store it."

"Wow," the girls responded in unison; once more impressed by Shikamaru's sheer brilliance.

"Sounds easy, but don't forget that we have to manage to get the key off him without him noticing," A redhead, Karin, pointed out warningly. "That might not be such an easy feat, this Itachi is a former Sharingan assassin and we don't know if he still has ties with the mysterious group."

"We can do this," Ino added confidently. "He's still a man, with needs. It's not like we haven't pulled this routine before on equally dangerous men."

"If we manage to seduce him you mean," Hinata the more level-headed of the group added in.

Sakura huffed, turning the others to her, pocketing the lipstick in a black purse and reset the small gun in a holster on her thigh, concealed by the black dress she was wearing. Tossing her hair back, she stood tall, "Speak for yourself, I've never failed at this. Seduction is my speciality."

A unified thought of – what a whore – went through everybody's minds, but those who knew her, knew it was better to hold back; lest they bring forth her devastating temper.

Sasuke snorted before cutting in forcefully, reminding everyone of just the danger they were truly facing. "My brother isn't that simple minded," Naruto, fitting his suit at the back of the van followed the conversation. "He will expect it, he is always alert."

"It is the only option we have Sasuke," Naruto came up and sat down beside his friend. "He carries the key to the safety deposit box around his neck, the only way to get to it, is to get physically close to him."

Sasuke nodded, "Exactly why he'll suspect someone trying to get in close to him, I wouldn't be surprised if he is counting on it."

There was a silence in the air, Kakashi just sighed, "Maybe, but we won't know unless we try. And it's not like they physically have to get it off him."

Shikamaru nodded, "The lipstick is odourless, even if they were to bring it close to him and simply slip the key in while he's asleep, the chain still around his neck, he should not notice. I also provided them with sleeping agents, and other trinkets that can be used upon initiative; depending on the situation."

Sasuke hung his head in exasperation. This was not going to work but he knew there was no point in further discussion. A hand on his shoulder brought him face to face with his blond friend.

As if reading his mind, Naruto spoke softly, "Let's give it a try, this is the first time in months Itachi is actually out in the open. Have some faith, we are the best, Special ANBU, if anybody can do it we can." he squeezed his friend's shoulder soothingly. "Besides we're all linked up and with you at the helm to advise us, you'll be able to notice the first hint of danger. You know him better than anyone."

Sasuke nodded before adding begrudgingly, "I should be in there."

"You're brother would notice you in an instant."

"I know that, but still."

Naruto smiled as he let go of his friend and adjusted his tuxedo, "Don't worry I'm going in as well, I'll make sure to protect the others."

"And who will look after you idiot?"

Naruto's eyes were wide with mock confusion, "Well duh you, you of course. If the shit hits the fan, I fully expect you to come in spatula, egg beater and guns, blazing."

The other's giggled. Sasuke shot them a venomous glare to shut up, which they did instantaneously.

"I'm serious dobe, what if he recognizes you."

Naruto waved him off as he got out of the van, "I only met him twice when I was seven, I doubt he even remembers me." In a sad whisper he added, "It's not like your parents actually got the chance to adopt me, I doubt your brother remembers the blond kid your dad brought home."

"Yeah who'd recognize the prawn for the shrimp," Sakura joked about his height, which was really unwarranted, considering he was at least taller than the girls.

"Ah Sakura-chan," Naruto pretended to pout.

"Enough," Kakashi rubbed the fabric over the bridge of his nose, already tired from the rabble. "We've already discussed all the pro's and con's in the meeting. This thing is going down now, so get prepared."

Kakashi wished the girls luck before they dispersed then joined Naruto to inspect his gear. "You are to meet with the Suna Ambassor's sister at the Miran Hotel," he said as he adjusted Naruto's suit. "You are taking up your old alias of Namikaze Arashi, heir of the Namikaze fortune. It has all been arranged."

Satisfied with his scrutiny, Kakashi stepped back from the striking blond in his black tux, "Keep an eye on the girls from the centre, from Team one: Sai will be acting as a waiter; Kiba has been stationed as a barman; and Neji has infiltrated the security company stationed at the party. Keep a close eye on them; if anybody gives a warning signal, you and the girl's get the hell out. You have point on this mission."

Naruto nodded as he shuffled around in his clothing to get comfortable, "Geez, I understand, we've been over the plan at least twenty times already."

Kakashi smiled, "Just making sure."

"So do I look good enough to eat?" Naruto's grin didn't fully reach his ears, he hated formal wear.

Sasuke ignored the attempt at humour, "Don't let your guard down...be careful."

There it was, the truth of what was about to take place. Silence hung between the men, childhood friends, as they stared at each other both nervous for their own reasons. With a nod Naruto turned around and walked towards his car.

****Friday – 19:45pm****

The party was in full swing, all the agents were busy, rubbing shoulders with elite of society, whilst the others were working the floor their eyes open for their target; who was yet to arrive.

The hall was beautifully decorated. Elaborate chandeliers and cloth lined the ceiling, and the tables were well stocked with lavish foods. An orchestra played elegant music in the background, as waiters danced through the crowds carrying champagne on trays.

As one passed Naruto grabbed two glasses of bubbly and passed one to his escort.

"Thanks Arashi," Temari, a blond dressed in a red oriental dress, took the glass and sipped elegantly. "I haven't thanked you yet accompanying me tonight. I know it was short notice."

Naruto smiled broadly, "It's my pleasure. It's a shame that the councillor cancelled on you" – more like the SANBU arranged for him to cancel – "a gentleman should never stand up a fine lady."

Temari giggled into her glass. She was a tough woman not prone to flirtation, but the Namikaze heir was such a genuine character, she couldn't help but accept it with good grace.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," she remarked as she eyed the guests.

"So they say," Naruto replied his own eyes calculating. "However I wasn't aiming to flatter; I was merely stating a fact."

Temari smiled at him, but before she could utter a word, a pat on her shoulder turned her to some guests. They shook hands and began to converse on all matter of topics, that Naruto was only listening half-heartedly too his eyes scanning the floor. The scattered positions of SANBU agents already noted.

"He's not here yet," he whispered to no one in particular, as he placed his empty champagne glass on a waiter tray.

"Tch," a voice was heard by his ear, "Just like the bastard to be late."

Naruto sighed and politely excused himself from the group. Temari nodded, but paid him little mind, these events were more about landing business deals and discussing treaties than romance, so couples hardly stuck together.

Nearing the bar an angry voice growled in Naruto's ear, "Speak of the devil."

There at the entrance, on the red carpet stood a tall man, dressed in a black tuxedo his hair pulled back in a low ponytail. Naruto didn't have to look to his allies, to know that they had seen him. It was impossible not to, the man screamed of power and elegance. Every eye in the room was riveted to him as he glided silkily towards an enchanted group of guests.

Even Naruto felt dazzled, the man looked better in real life than he did on a screen. Naughty thoughts entered his mind; if Itachi wasn't a criminal he'd take him to bed. They quickly dissolved though, like sugar in warm water, when Naruto remembered that the beauty was nothing more than a facade hiding a heartless monster. Reaching the bar, he nodded at the barman who walked up to him; they shared a look for a moment.

"What can I get you sir?"

"Scotch on the rocks," the brown-haired man walked off to prepare the drink.

Naruto rested back against the bar, his gun poking uncomfortably against his ankle. An ankle holster was not his first choice; but he wasn't comfortable wearing one under his suit, not when he was in such close proximity, rubbing up against the other guests. Blue eyes glanced over the ocean of bodies to the target; who had not ventured far from the entrance, as he was accosted by even more guests.

"Popular guy," Naruto whispered to low for his audience to hear.

There were also two men with Itachi standing close to his side, both dressed in black suits. Not surprisingly the Uchiha hadn't brought a date; he was known for never bringing one but always leaving with someone else's.

Naruto whispered seeking confirmation. "Are they?"

"Yes, that's Sasori and Deidara. The bodyguards." The last bit was spit out venomously.

"Hmn, doesn't look like much," Naruto remarked as he perused the two figures.

"Don't take them lightly, Itachi trained them himself."

Naruto hummed, before spotting Sakura heading over to Itachi as he finally moved away from the small crowd towards another who was calling him over.

"Seems Sakura is making her move," he scoffed and snuck a peek at Neji looking down from the second floor.

"Stupid woman, she'll fail if she doesn't get killed first."

A chuckle escaped the blond. Turning his line of sight towards nothing in particular, trying to look casual he asked softly, "Wanna bet?"

There was a moment of silence, "That she'll fail or that she'll get killed?"

Naruto suppressed a laugh, "Ooh that's a tough one."

An amused grunt echoed over the line, but a sudden prickle, the sense that someone was watching him had the blond agent on alert. Scanning the floor, for the source, he let out an audible gasp, when his blue eyes clashed with penetrating black.

Near the entrance, was the object of ire, Uchiha Itachi; staring at him, straight at him, with a look that foretold of things to come. A shiver sped up Naruto's spine, but he wasn't sure what brought it on. For a long moment neither looked away, good sense dictated that the agent break eye contact, but he couldn't, it was like he was trapped in a thrall, his body frozen. There was no sound around him, no air in his lungs, not even a Sakura who was desperately trying to get Itachi's attention.

"Your drink sir."

Naruto sharply spun around to the bartender, with the eye contact broken, the spell unravelled and Naruto crashed back to earth, what the hell? The bartender frowned; Kiba no doubt noticed the inter-change and since Naruto was his superior he waited for some signal; but none came.

"Thank you," Naruto smiled half-heartedly, took the drink and walked away. A glance over his shoulder told him that Itachi wasn't looking at him anymore. Relief flooded him, but questions filled his mind. Had Itachi recognized him? Was he onto their plan? Did they serve ramen at these things? All the answers were no, there was no way Itachi could know, no one outside of SANBU knew of this mission. So why the hell was the weapons trader staring at him so unabashedly? And why the hell was he staring back?

Naruto groaned then flinched when a voice growled into his earpiece.

"Hey are you listening?"

"Could you repeat that?"

"What's wrong?" Came the immediate response.

"Nothing, just a little nervous," the shaky blond admitted, not feeling the need to mention the incident at all.

A silence followed before a sincere voice spoke, "I won't let anything happen to you."

Naruto smiled warmly; his heart appeased. Truly blessed to have a friend like Sasuke.

"I know."

****Friday – 21:56****

Hours passed and Itachi didn't look Naruto's way once, which was a relief. Although that was the only positive thing since things weren't looking up for the SANBU members.

Insofar Itachi hadn't shown interest in one of the girls.

Sakura tried all night to get his attention, apparently being told off three times, the last time angrily wasn't enough to deter her. Naruto was scared for her, but Sasuke assured him that she acted like a fangirl; in effect maybe saving her own life. Ino didn't fair better, neither did Karin; although she managed to keep the dark man's attention a bit longer than the others.

"I knew this would fail," Sasuke sounded pissed and irritated.

"It was worth a try," Naruto reasoned. It wasn't the best plan, but it was worth trying this angle; they had to obtain a copy of that key without having to resort to stealing it. If it suddenly vanished, Itachi would rush to empty the contents of the safety deposit box, and they needed those contracts to blow his illegal operations wide open.

Naruto felt despondent but as he passed a few guests, the gossip he over-heard brought a smile to his face and a new plan to his mind.

"Shall we pull out?"

Naruto heard Sasuke ask.

"No, there is still Hinata," Kakashi joined the conversation.

"If the others couldn't do it, I doubt she could." Naruto said, "we'll have to try a different strategy.

"We might not have another chance," an angry voice, obviously Sasuke's came over the line. "He never leaves his home and that place is like ANBU Central."

"We still have two weeks before the weapon deal goes through, we can create more chances."

The conversation continued but Naruto already had a new plan. Spotting Hinata and making eye contact with her, he made an executive decision and signalled for her to stand down, before disappearing onto the balcony, to a secluded area where he could speak unperturbed.

"I told Hinata to stand down," he spoke softly into the mike in his tie.

"What?!" Kakashi shouted, causing Naruto to cringe.

"It's best to abort the mission now," he explained, "Besides I just heard something interesting."

The line crackled, "What?"

Making sure he was alone, Naruto laid out what he just heard.

"Well I'll be," Kakashi muttered, "So the Hoshigake wedding was moved to the Kimarama Estate. Well that shouldn't be to difficult to infiltrate. Besides it's Itachi's business partner daughter's wedding; he will certainly attend."

"We'll take advantage of it." Naruto said. " If it doesn't work we'll knock him out, take the key and keep him in a sealed room until we let him out."

"That is the best idea I've heard so far, can we ad in some torture to that?" Sasuke added.

"No," Kakashi admonished as Naruto chuckled lightly; he was pleased that Sasuke could still make jokes – well maybe that wasn't a joke.

After a moment of silence, the Captain spoke, "Well we knew this wasn't going to be easy." His voice became almost dreamy, "Ah I do love a challenge... very well abort."

"Roger," Naruto tossed his drink back, the tension in his body finally releasing him, "but first I'm going to enjoy the free drinks, later."

Business finished, Naruto disconnected his earpiece, popped it in a pocket and glanced at the star canopy above. Lids closed over blue eyes as Naruto just embraced the cool breeze. Despite his optimism the young agent was deeply disappointed. Itachi was supposed to be promiscuous, so why didn't he bite tonight? Sure Naruto came up with another plan, but that was a week away. They had been so close.

Naruto sighed in exhaustion, feeling older than his years. Never would he admit it to Sasuke but he was getting tired of this. It's not that he didn't have the determination to see this through to end, in fact, he'd promised Sasuke that they would catch Itachi even if it was the last thing they ever did. But, still Naruto couldn't help but wonder if there was more to life than this? They both survived thirteen years ago. Wasn't living life to the fullest, a finer tribute to those that died, than chasing down empty meaningless revenge?

The blond loosened his tie, and took it off with more force than was necessary. His thoughts were irrelevant he decided, they could never leave SANBU – not alive – besides, as long as Itachi was out there, Sasuke would never be appeased, and he'd never get his friend back. Anger ebbed at him, but there was still hope, so maybe, finally...

"A beautiful night, isn't it?" A sultry voice brought him from his contemplations.

Annoyed at the interruption Naruto turned slowly to face the nuisance only to gasp and jump away, when he saw it was none other than Uchiha Itachi standing casually next to him, hands in his pockets and black eyes focused on a star-filled sky.

The businessman turned his head and chuckled at the wide-eyed blond.

"Did I scare you?"

Naruto couldn't find the words, he was paralyzed with surprise. How did Itachi get so close to him? More, what the hell was he doing here? A chill ran through the blond his blood nearly icing him over, but he quickly gathered his wits; this was the man, they came here for after all. Although what he was supposed to do now, was beyond him.

Masking his surprise, Naruto answered matter-of-factly, as if the man next to him didn't fill him with terror.

"You didn't scare me, you simply startled me. I thought I was alone."

"Escaping from the crowds," the dark man stated a condescending edge to his voice.

Naruto couldn't help the oncoming frown, all though he kept whispering to himself to just remain calm and aloof, to ignore the rapid thumping of his heart, the trembling in his hands and to not appear eager or nervous in any way.

When Naruto didn't respond, Itachi continued unperturbed, "I find crowds dreary; I only attend when it is an absolute must."

The blond hummed, feigning disinterest. What else could he do? He wasn't equipped to deal with Itachi at that moment, and placing himself in a situation where he might be recognized later, was not part of the plan. Protocol dictated that he gets away from Itachi, but he had to appear calm. Keep up his facade and hope the man would get the hint and leave him be.

Though it would seem the other had other plans as dark eyes turned towards the beautiful blond and an amused huff escaped Itachi's luscious lips.

"Uchiha Itachi," he introduced himself and leaned gracefully back against the railing, his head tilted to the side.

"I know who you are," Naruto bit out rather forcefully and he immediately scolded himself for responding, so much for the ignore-him-and-asshole-will-leave-strategy.

"Ah that makes this easier," Itachi sounded pleased though Naruto had no idea why.

"May I enquire as to your name? It's only polite to introduce oneself."

Oh hell no! Naruto screamed in his head, no way was he playing this game. Sure he could pretend when the situation warranted it, he'd been undercover before, but there was no way he could even pretend to be chummy with someone like Uchiha Itachi. Looking to the balcony, Naruto decided it was best that he walk away now, but before he could even utter a short farewell, his eyes widened as he noticed that Itachi's two bodyguards were picketing the exit.

Damn!

Naruto couldn't make his escape. If those two saw his face now, any further covert missions against Uchiha Itachi would be impossible. They were too alert and always looking for potential spies, so they would never forget his face.

The blond sighed, knowing he was trapped.

"Namikaze Arashi."

"Ah," Itachi said, whether he had picked up on the blond agents inner turmoil he didn't show it. "I've never heard of you."

Naruto wanted to point out that he wouldn't want to be known by Itachi, but he simply shrugged, "I prefer to keep a low profile."

"Hn."

Naruto inwardly groaned at the familiar response.

"So why did you attend this gathering?"

Naruto leaned over the railing, "No real reason," he answered, keeping his attention on the garden below. He noticed Sai wandering around. Why he was there Naruto couldn't be sure, but they made eye contact. At least there was back-up, up close. Although it did little to alleviate his nerves; Itachi could slit his throat before he could even called out.

An uncomfortable silence ensued; Itachi obviously waiting for a full answer. Naruto could feel eyes burning into him, but he refused to look at the former assassin. Soon the silence became tense and unbearable and Naruto couldn't help but nervously glance towards the man, who was looking at him with those penetrating eyes that again sent shivers up Naruto's spine.

Snapping his eyes back to the garden, Naruto bit the inside of his cheek before responding as nonchalantly as he could, "It was a last minute request, from a friend."

"Ah Sabuku Temari."

Blue eyes widened and his heartbeat gained a few decibels. He turned sharply towards the weapons trader with a glare; Itachi had his attention now.

"How do you know that?" he inquired angrily.

"I noticed you together earlier."

Naruto's eyes narrowed in understanding, "Oh so you've been watching me?"

Itachi turned towards Naruto, his hand still on the railing and roved his onyx orbs shamelessly over the delicate blond. A slight quirk formed on his lips as they moved back to stare into blue sapphires, glaring at him hatefully, "Perhaps, I appreciate looking at beautiful things."

In spite of himself, a blush reared on the blond's tanned skin; no one had ever called him that – to Naruto's mind he was ugly; because of his facial lacerations. For a moment Naruto could only bask in embarrassment, but then his face twisted in distain as he shivered in anger.

"Don't make fun of me, asshole," he spoke through gritted teeth.

Itachi's face flashed with an unreadable expression at the venom seeping from the blond but it was quickly replaced with his neutral cool confidence.

"I meant no offence I assure you," Itachi's voice was as cool as the breeze.

As if to prove his observation, he leaned forward, brushing his pale hand against a scarred cheek.

Naruto's heart nearly stopped as it got closer; then flinched at the warm touch. He stepped back quickly, in the back of his mind he expected an attack, but none came; Itachi made no further moves towards him.

More than a little confused by Itachi's behaviour, Naruto valiantly swallowed his discomfort and attempted to determine the former assassin's intentions but he couldn't. Itachi's face was blank and Naruto couldn't read him at all. All the agent could think was that Itachi recognized him and was now playing with him. The thought scared Naruto more than a little.

Again looking to the exit like a lifeline, he wondered if he could get past the guards if they knew who he was, but the answer was no. He was alone here and outnumbered. If Itachi tried to kill him, he could very well succeed, but Naruto wasn't one to cower so he glared at the weapons trader, before turning away with a huff.

"Sorry, you startled me...again"

A humourless glint, unnoticed by the blond, passed the raven's eyes. Once more he stepped closer to the smaller man who this time stood his ground against the towering figure.

"I seem to be doing that a lot tonight." Itachi observed.

As if in challenge to see the blonds' reaction, Itachi once more reached for the honey skin but this time Naruto caught his wrist before he made contact and attempted to push it away. The former assassin must've anticipated the move however, because to the blonds' surprise Itachi had already moved into his space, their chests touching.

"W-what are you doing?" Naruto stuttered utterly perplexed by the bold move. This was not the game he expected.

Itachi was way too close for comfort and Naruto couldn't help but look up into his dark eyes. Those eyes made his legs numb. It was as if they looked into his soul, as if they saw everything. Strangely enough Naruto didn't feel that threatened in fact he was stunned into silence by the man's beauty. With pale porcelain skin, silky black hair and perfectly chiselled features. The angelic man up close was breathtaking.

Still processing his thoughts, Naruto barely had time to consider what was happening when Itachi tilted his head and brought their lips closer.

The camera in his button continued recording the encounter for other's to see.

**xFAx**

The florist van was rocking back and forth, as Kakashi and Shikamaru were trying to hold a fuming ball of Uchiha-fury down.

"You cannot go in there!" Kakashi screamed as he held the pale agent around the waist.

"My brother must have recognized him! Naruto is in danger!"

"There are seven other agents in there with him; they've all noticed the situation. If Naruto gives the sign they'll jump in. You need to calm down."

"No!"

"If you go in there now, you will screw this up and any other chances of us catching Itachi this decade," Shikamaru reasoned whilst dodging a swinging arm.

The Uchiha stopped struggling, as reality set in. Seeing the Uchiha freeze, Kakashi finally let go with a sigh and moved back to the monitors.

Sasuke growled out, "So you want me to sacrifice Naruto in order to catch Itachi?"

"Naruto can take care of himself, he isn't stupid," Shikamaru let go off Sasuke's wrist, as he rubbed his stomach, where Sasuke had elbowed him earlier. "Just wait and see what happens."

"Oh well this is interesting," Kakashi said, staring at the monitor, broadcasting from Sai's camera. Where he had a birds-eye-view of the balcony and what was happening between Itachi and Naruto.

"This explains a few things."

Both Shikamaru and Sasuke looked at the monitor, their eyes own eyes widening, before they spoke at the same time.

"No fucking way."

**xFAx**

Those lips hovered dangerously close, but Itachi never closed the gap. After a few tense seconds, Naruto finally found his voice.

"Wh-What are you doing?" he stuttered, completely flustered.

Ignoring the question, Itachi whispered almost reverently as he gazed down at Naruto.

"You truly are beautiful."

The surprising sincerity in the velvety voice caused the blond to blush, but what Itachi said next in a low husky voice, nearly made his heart jump from his chest.

"And I find myself wanting to devour you Arashi-kun."

Blue eyes went impossibly wide and Naruto did what most people did when they found themselves suddenly prey to a sexual predator. He panicked.

Letting go of the pale wrist, he stepped away, his back hitting the balcony wall, but his face was swiftly trapped by slender fingers as the other held his head firmly in place forcing him to look up into the face of his enemy.

A face that stared at him hungrily and against his will Naruto felt a stirring in his stomach. The young agent couldn't help but realize that no one had ever looked at him in such a way.

Naruto knew then, that Itachi didn't come up there to put a knife in his back. There was no mistaking Itachi's intent, yet that didn't make him feel reassured. It made him uncomfortable, it made him hot, it made him tongue tied and utterly frazzled. No one had ever come onto him so strongly and he found himself utterly out of his element. Still he was a trained agent and had enough sense to know that he needed to get away.

Quickly, before this situation got out of hand.

Screw the bodyguards.

As if reading Naruto's intent, Itachi said authoritatively, "Don't pull away."

Against his own judgment Naruto obeyed, the instinctual fear he had for the man, keeping in place.

"I've wanted to do this ... since the moment I saw you." Itachi confessed before he closed the short distance and latched onto the smaller man's lips.

There wasn't even time to be surprised as bewildered blue melt into confident black and soft, firm lips pressed sensually onto supple ones. Stunned, Naruto could only groan as strong sensual hands roamed his body and devilish fingers moved to the small of his back. Pulling him closer to a firm chest muscled chest. The scent of musk invaded Naruto's nose and electricity erupted between them. There was so much passion in Itachi's embrace that Naruto felt as if he was in the arms of a long lost lover.

Their eyes never parting, Itachi tried to deepen the kiss, swiping his tongue languidly across the seam of Naruto's mouth, silently asking for entrance, but the action, brought Naruto back to his senses, and in a fright the agent violently pushed the older man away.

"Hey you can't just do that!" Naruto shrieked, appalled by Itachi's actions as well as his own thoughts. Having gained enough room, Naruto angrily stepped to the side, determined to get off the balcony but Itachi suddenly grabbed him. Then turned manoeuvred them away from the railing to the wall where he trapped Naruto against it.

"What are you doing?" Naruto demanded dumbly.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Itachi raised an eyebrow and Naruto just glared.

"It looks like you are pushing your luck." Naruto grit out, his former nervousness and embarrassment turning to anger. Who the hell did Itachi think he was? There was no way that Naruto was about to let himself be turned into some damsel in distress. He was SANBU for goodness sake!

Itachi smirked at him, and Naruto's anger flared at the look. It was as if Itachi viewed his anger as simple foreplay to other things.

"I'm afraid you've got the wrong idea." Naruto tried to reason. "I have no interest in you."

"But I'm very interested in you," Itachi said as he pushed a blond lock behind Naruto's ear.

The shorter man almost shivered as the breath ghosted over his skin, but since the revelation that Itachi just wanted to fuck him not kill him had begun to sink in, Naruto had regained some of his confidence. There was only one way out, Naruto mused and that was to let the guy of easy. Sure Naruto was gay, but Itachi didn't know that.

"Look, Uchiha-san," Naruto said with his most polite voice. "I'm not interested in men."

"Oh?"

"Yes, now please let me go."

Itachi just smiled at him and Naruto immediately felt uncomfortable.

"You are lying." Itachi said confidently.

"I'm not." Naruto insisted.

"You know the touch of a man," Itachi raised an eyebrow. "If you didn't you would've punched me in the face after I kissed you."

"I pulled away," Naruto reasoned. "I think I made myself pretty clear."

Through it all Itachi shook his head and snaked his fingers through Naruto's hair.

"You pulled away, because I kissed you without preamble, not because of my gender."

Naruto could only glare at the logic, but he wouldn't relent.

"Look, I'm not playing any more games with you. I gave you my answer, now let me go."

Itachi just stared at him, for a long moment, as if contemplating something. Finally he spoke.

"I can't do that."

"What do you mean can't do that?" Naruto asked tensing unintentionally.

"I want you," Itachi breathed as he leaned in closer. "And I get what I want."

Naruto snorted at his arrogance, but Itachi ignored him.

"Besides, what if I said this was no game?" Itachi whispered. "What if I said I'd really like you're company tonight?"

Naruto was sure his jaw had dropped on the floor. Up until that point he was still holding out some belief that this was some kind of cosmic joke. Never did he imagine that Itachi was really into men, despite the advances he made on him in the last fifteen minutes! There weren't any record of Itachi even taking male lovers... yet here they were.

Many thoughts assaulted the agent then, as Itachi stared down at him obviously awaiting his answer. The most prominent was the fact that if he accepted Itachi's offer he could complete the formerly aborted mission. Get close to him, and obtain the key that was even now hanging around Itachi's neck. A part of Naruto yelled at him, to take this opportunity, besides Itachi was gorgeous it would be easy to act the part of lover for a night.

But the other part of him yelled at him to get away. That sleeping with the devil was not the way for him to reach his goals. The scars on his face seemed to tingle in agreement. Naruto's mind flew to Sasuke, what would his friend say? Unsure Naruto shook his head and pushed Itachi away.

"I'd tell you to fuck off and find someone else."

"Mm, not the type of fucking I had in mind."

"Look it isn't going to happen. So get used to it." Naruto declared and Itachi's eyes darkened.

"Yes it will," Itachi countered and whispered in Naruto's ear. "I already told you that what I want I get. And I can guarantee you that I desire nothing else tonight. Nothing but you. Nothing but your taste on my tongue as I swallow you down. Nothing but you naked body spread out before me as I fuck you. Nothing but your cries of pleasure as you beg me for more. And beg you will, because I want you too."

An involuntary shiver worked its way down Naruto's spine as he bit back a gasp. What was he supposed to say to that?! And who the hell says things like that?! Yet Naruto couldn't deny the immediate effects.

The words were already working their way into his mind and conjuring up all kinds of dirty images, pushing away all his hatred for the man. The young agent felt himself flush, his libido stirring. He couldn't help himself he was a man, a gay man, who was currently being promised a night of passion by the most beautiful man he'd probably ever seen.

Damn it he would not get seduced!

Itachi pulled away, no doubt having felt Naruto shiver. With a superior look on his pale face he turned around nonchalantly and began walking away. When he reached the door, he gave a backward glance.

"I'm staying at the Sheraton tonight under the name Sarutobi Asuma, don't keep me waiting."

Without lingering for a rebuttal the former assassin left. Like a shadow he vanished around the balcony, no sign or sound of his passage apart from a dishevelled blond against the wall.

Naruto just stared after the missing figure.

All he could think was...

He was in over his head.

**xFAx**

Alright tell me what you think! I really need to know, I really suck at writing romances and couple's interaction, so any help for improvement is welcomed.

So will Naruto go? He did say he'd do something drastic if he had too and sleeping with the enemy is as drastic as it gets, besides it'd be his duty as a SANBU, the mission would not be a failure if he succeeds right?

So will there be smex next chapter? Guess you'll have to stay tuned.


End file.
